Inconsientemente
by Choqofresas
Summary: No se conocian, pero por una cancion, su vida cambiara demaciado...


Pow- Shaoran#

RIING!

-(Bostezo)-Un joven sacaba la mano de la frazada que lo cubría para apagar el molesto objeto que lo levantaba.

Luego de la leve lucha que tuvo para apagar su despertador, cosa que no funciono ya que le tiro al suelo y se hiso trisas, el joven de ojos ámbar y cabellos chocolates se levanto de su cama para empezar su día.

-_En realidad, último día de vacaciones, mañana al instituto_- Pensó.

Luego de una lucha con su almohada para que lo deje ir, puso los pies sobre el suelo y sin ganas se fue al cuarto del baño para asearse, una vez que salió, se vistió con unos jean negros, una camisa nueva que le regalo su prima Mei para su ultimo cumpleaños y se puso sus _Pony's_ verdes, después de desayunar pensó que haría ese día, ya que sin dudarlo se quedaría en su departamento aburrido sin hacer nada.

-Ya se, llamare a Eriol a ver si él hace algo hoy- Dijo.

Dicho eso, agarro su celular y busco en su agenda el número de su mejor amigo y primo, cuando lo encontró apretó el botón verde y empezó a sonar, para que luego una voz del otro lado de la línea contestara.

-_Eriol habla, ¿Quién es?-_Dijeron.

-Eriol, soy yo Shaoran. Te llamaba para preguntar qué haces hoy, porque hoy no tengo ganas de quedarme en casa, además es el último día de vacaciones.-Dijo en tono aburrido.

-_Ajaaam, Hello Men, no sé, le prometí a Tommy que iría con ella a ver a su prima a cantar en un bar, dice que canta de maravilla, además es nueva en la ciudad y quiere mostrársela. Si quieres podes acompañarnos, claro si quieres_.- Propuso el primo del Chico.

Después de pensarlo un momento se dijo así mismo – _Uff, otra vez salir con la novia de Eriol, es peor que Mei en las compras, es como una loca en las compras_- pensó recordando la última vez que fue con la chica Daidoju, estuvo cargando como 50 bolsas, ¡EN CADA BRAZO!, y ella como si fuera poco llevaba nada más que nada menos un pequeño bolso, ese día jure nunca más salir con ellos, NUNCA MAS!

Pero recordó que Eriol no menciono centro comercial, dijo de ir a un Bar, a ver como la prima de su novia cantaba... Bueno después de todo no sería aburrido, podría tomarme una que otra bebida, tal vez se divertiría.

Seguía pensando en todo ello cuando un sonido desde su celular lo despertó y se dio cuenta que seguía en contacto con su primo, rápidamente volvió a la realidad y puso su oído en el parlante.

-_SHAAAORAAN, TIERRA A UN IMBECIL, RESPONDE!-_ Gritaron de la otra línea.

. Am Si! Disculpa Eriol me quede en alg…- respondió rápido, para recordar que su primo lo insulto-OLLE NO SOY UN IMBECIL! , IDIOTA!

-_Bueno sorry men, pero yo no soy el idiota que se queda tildado en la línea_-dije para después acotar- _Y, ¿qué dices, te anotas?_

-Claro, pero en que Bar, si lo recuerdo solo hay 2 bares en Tomoeda, y para variar ninguno son apropiados para cantar, menos para mujeres-Dijo dudando de donde seria y donde pudiera llevarlo su primo.

- _Ah cierto, abrieron un nuevo bar, y son de los tíos de Tomoyo, es tipo un bar moderno ya sabes, de esos que la gente que va a tomar un café, o otra que otra cosa, además a Wi-fi y todas esas cosas nuevas, por eso ella quería ir a ver su prima, hoy es la apertura y su prima am, creo que se llamaba Sa... Sakur... ASI! Sakura, sisi así era, es de nuestra edad, bue, creo que es de nuestra edad. Ella dice que canta super, por eso quiere ir allí para grabarla, ya sabes le encanta grabar._

Así que un bar nuevo… Pero, ¿en un bar sirven café? Debe ser tipo una cafetería, bueno, no pierdo nada en ir.

-Bueno, me anoto, ¿donde es el bar? ¿Además a qué hora nos encontramos?-Dijo el Ambarino.

_- No te preocupes por saber donde esta, yo te llevare, te paso a buscar a las... Amm... ¿qué te parece a los ocho?- _Dijo el chico en la otra línea.

-Okey, te espero.-Contesto

-_Dale! Estate listo, mira que para cualquier impresión le caes bien a su prima_- Dijo con diversión.

-Ya cállate Eriol, sabes lo que me paso la ultima vez – contesto con amargura en su voz.

-_Si lose, lose. Pero no puedes andar como una mujer lloriqueando por alguien que no se merecía tu compañía, para eso te hubieras quedado conmigo amor, GRR_-dijo con tono sarcástico su mejor amigo.

-Ya empezamos. YA CALLATE ERIOL! Nos vemos luego afeminado, chau!- dijo en forma bruta.

- _OH vamos shaoran solo era una brom…_- pero antes de que terminara de decir su frase su primo le corto, seguido de un bufido.

-_Okey, son las 10 am, faltan diez horas para que venga por mí, así que me da tiempo de desayunar y almorzar_- pensó el ambarino.

Pow Sakura#

-Miaaaaau- Maullaba un gato color dorado sobre una cama, lamiendo la cara de su dueña, que después de que sonara el despertador 10 veces seguía durmiendo.

-Hm… Kero sal de aquí, déjame dormir.- respondía una joven que es sus escasos 16 años era muy linda, con su cabello corto castaño claro, y ojos color esmeralda.

-Miau- Respondió el gato, después de lamer su cara, cosa que hiso que la castaña girara para ver su despertador, para darse cuenta que eran las 12 am.

-CIEERTOO! ME OLVIDEE, HOY ERA LA APERTURA DE LA CAFETERIA! MIS PAPAS ME VAN A MATAR! – gritaba mientras se levantaba rápidamente y se vestía con un lindo short de jean y una camisa a cuadros rosa y blanca.

-MONSTRUO, LEVANTATE DE UNA BUENA VEES!- Gritaban de abajo.

-Ya voy... Y NO ME DIJAS MONSTRUO- decía la chica, después de que le salga una venita en la cabeza y salía de su cuarto con el peine en la mano.

Cuando vio donde estaba la escalera hiso su descenso. Luego de que llegara al piso de abajo, se sentó en la silla de la mesa y vio a un hombre de unos 28 años servía jugo.

-Pero para que hagas tanto ruido con tus patas, eso es digno de un monstruo, ¿no lo crees Hikari?-

-Jijiji papi tene razón tita Sakuda- respondía una niña de 2 años sentada en su sillita para bebes.

-TOUYA! DEJA DE ENSEÑARLE ESO A MI SOBRINITA! No vez que si aprende de ti será una mala niña- Dijo la castaña- Hikari no le hagas caso a tu papá, es el monstruo.

-Jijijiji, papi tita Sakuda te dijo monsto- dijo la niña jugando con su papilla.

- -.-*- Monstruo no le digas eso a la niña.

-Tú empezaste.

-Ya cállate y come tu desayuno, que hoy tienes trabajo. Mamá y papá me dijeron que vallas después del almuerzo, así los ayudas con los últimos detalles en la cafetería.

-Okey… Por cierto, ¿dónde está Nakuru?-Dijo mientras comía la manzana.

-Mami ta en cata, jijijij- dijo la niña mientras abrazaba a su conejo.

-¿Emm?- dijo la adolecente mientras miraba a su hermano.

-Que está en casa, dijo que tiene trabajo que hacer. Entonces me vine con la niña acá para levantarte y hacerte el desayuno, porque si no, tú estarías durmiendo tirando baba por la almohada, claro típico de monstruos…

-YA CALLATE HERMANO!- grito furiosa.

-jijijijiji- seguía riendo la niña.

-Ya ya cállate tú, que si sigues gritando despertaras a los de América.

- -.-*

-Ya, además tengo que ayudarte a terminar de desempacar, por cierto. ¿Ya compraste las cosas para mañana?

-Hmp...?-

-Para el instituto.

-AAAAH, si.

-Bueno, empezamos a ordenar aquí, se ve que hay muchas cosas que hacer.- dijo girando la cabeza para ves el desorden.

-Jejejejee.- Dijo la esmeralda rascándose la cabeza.

- Por cierto, ¿hoy cantaras en la apertura?-

- Ah, sí. Allá en América me aprendí una canción bellísima. Estuve practicando y me quedo re bien, además papa me lo pidió.

-Ojala no lo arruines con tu canto de pájaro a punto de morir (N/A Que malo eres Toya ¬-¬*)- dijo el hombre mientras abría una caja.

-Hare de cuenta que tú no estás.

-Sisisi claro, ven a ayudarme.

-Hmp., ¿no hay nadie aquí? Oye Hikari escuchas algo aquí, porque aquí solo estamos tú y yo.

-jijijiji, tita Sakuda, papi esta aquí.

-¿Toya está aquí?, que raro porque yo no lo veo, creo que iré a desempacar las cajas para que después no me castiguen.- Dijo mientras le guiñaba el ojos a la niña, que esta le respondió con una risa.

-Mujeres, quien las entiende.

Pow Shaoran#

Apreté el botón del ascensor del edificio para ir abajo, que me esperaba mi primo con su novia, para irnos al bar.

Cuando entre me mire en el espejo del ascensor para acomodar mi pelo, cosa que no funciono ya que esta igual que antes, súper despeinado.

Estaba con una camisa de _Kevingston_ color verde, unos jean negros y unas zapatillas _Converse_, típico de mi.

Para tener 16 años estaba bastante bien, tengo una vida un poco... amm... Yo diría ''Agitada'', ya saben. Soy el capitán del equipo de Futbol, y soy ese chico del que las chicas se vuelven locas, pero las de mi instituto no es que sean locas... Como me dice mi prima Mei.

-_No son locas, son taradas, son esas chicas que no saben que es un cerebro._- Dijo imitando su voz.

-Jajajaja, que loca.- Se dijo riendo.

Cuando Salí del edificio, vi el auto de mi primo, y con el afuera esperando apoyado en la puerta de este.

-Hasta que al fin llegas, ¿tardaste mucho en ponerte lápiz labial o depilándote?- Dijo entre burlas.

-Por favor Eriol, ya sabes que me quede sin Labial porque me lo usaste todo- Dije divertido-_Solo te quiero seguir el juego para que me dejes en paz._

-Hmp... Sube al auto- dijo medio desanimado Eriol-_Jojojojo, te cage la broma ¿verdad?._

Eriol tenía puesto una camisa a cuadros suelta y unos jean azules, tenia puesto unas zapatillas _Pony's _azules con negro.

Eriol era mi primo y mejor amigo, es un chico bueno y educado, el viene de Inglaterra. Tiene el pelo azul-negro, raro pero le pega con sus ojos azules, que son tapados por unas gafas redondas.

El es mi segundo comando en futbol, es aparte de mi primo, un hermano para mí. Desde chiquito nos llevamos bien, el es parte de mi mamá. Ya que mi papá es un Li.

El año pasado se puso de novio con Daidoji Tomoyo, alias Loca de las compras, aunque es muy amable, no son como las otras de mi instituto que solo buscan su bien, pero ella es diferente, ya entiendo porque Eriol la eligió. Tiene el pelo negro largo normalmente lleva una trenza, pero hoy lo tiene suelto con una bincha y tiene ojos un color raro... Como amatista

Pienso si su prima es igual a ella…

Tomoyo tenía puesto unos jean que tenia efecto como rotos, una remera caída con la bandera de Inglaterra y unas botas.

-Hola Shaoran- Saludo la chica.

-Amh, Hola Tomoyo- Respondió el ambarino con aburrimiento.

-Amm, ¿te sientes bien Shaoran, seguro que quieres venir o Eriol te obligo?.

-Nononono, para que quede claro YO NO LO OBLIGE, el me llamo para ver que hacía y lo invite, no sería capaz de obligar a mi pequeño Shao.

-Cállate Eriol, ¿quieres?.

-Ya ok, dejen de pelear ustedes dos y suban al auto, no quiero dejar esperando a mi querida primita…

-Bueno, vamos.

~5 minutos después~

-Amorcito, puedo poner música, esto del silencio no me gusta- Dijo la amatista.

-Claro corazoncito.

-Gracias Ternurita

-Denada Cuchurrumin.

-Sos un amor ¿sabías?

-No tanto como vos hermosa.

-Hay te amo lind…

-SE PUEDEN CALLAR -.-*-Grito el ambarino

-Tranquilo… - Dijeron al unisolo la pareja.

-Pero parecen abuelos diciéndose todo eso, ¿nunca se cansan?

-Ay pequeño Shao, cuando alguien está enamorado puede ser la persona más cursi del universo, ¿Verdad amorcito?-Dijo el Oji-azul.

-Verdad Caramelito.

-_Tarados -.-*._

_-_Ya cambiamos de tema, Tommy ¿cómo se llamaba tu Prima?

-Am sí, Mi prima se Llama Sakura, pero hace 4 años que no nos vemos, si bien ella se fue a vivir a América, y la semana pasado se mudo aqui porque sus papas abrieron una Cafetería acá. Y le propusieron que cantara ahí como para entretener, tiene una voz hermosa...

-¿Enserio, y porque se fue a América?- Pregunte curioso, sep, soy un chico demasiado curioso.

-Nose en realidad, creo que mi tía Naddy tenía trabajo allá en una agencia de modelos y mi tío una excavación en un lugar de Perú, creo que era en Machu Pichu.

-Ah…- dije.

-¿Y porque vinieron acá?- por lo menos no soy el único curioso- Dijo, parece que tienen alguna razón ¿no Tommy?

-Si hay una muy buena, ellos querían que Saku terminara el colegio aquí, además tienen otro hijo, mi primito querido Touya, tiene su familia aquí.

-¿Kinomoto es tu primo?, nunca me lo dijiste- dijo mi primo, bueno parece que el mundo es muy pequeño, nunca me parecía que Kinomoto tendría una hermana.

-¿Lo conoces?- pregunto Tomoyo.

-Si Shaoran y yo lo conocimos en el hospital, ¿te acordas cuando Yamazaki se cayó atajando en el juego del otro día?, cuando íbamos lo atendió el. Nunca creí que Kinomoto tenga una hermana.- Dijo Eriol mientras manejaba.

-Si, Sakura y el se quieren, pero el siempre busca la oportunidad de molestarla, pobre yo siempre trato de ayudarla cuando éramos chiquitas pero no tenía sentido.

Luego de unas charlas sobre música, el instituto y todo lo demás llegamos al bar.

Era en verdad agradable, se nota que abrieron hace un rato, ya empezaba a venir gente, y cuando dijo gente serian las locas del instituto. Ya me mandan besitos… Por Kami-sama ayuda (N/A: TOT pobre Syaoo: c)

-Bueno yo me voy a ver a mi prima si necesita algo y vuelvo con ustedes.

-Bueno amor, nos vamos a una mesa por allá- Dijo mi primo señalando una mesa vacía al frente del escenario.

-Adiós- se despidieron con un beso corto, _ciertamente algo mal tercio acá…_

Pow Sakura#

Estoy súper emocionada y nerviosa, es la primera vez que canto frente a muchas personas, pero dicen siempre que la primera vez siempre es la mejor.

Ojala sea verdad lo que dicen, me da algo de miedo igual.

Siii, ahí está Tommy, capaz ella logre tranquilizarme, ella es como mi propia hermana.

-TOMMY- Me da emoción verla otra vez después de 4 años.

-SAAKUU!- _bueno, se ve que no soy la única._

Nos abrazamos como por 5 minutos, en verdad la re extrañaba

-Saku que bella que estas, que diablos te paso allá, y por favor dime que no te raptaron los aliens- _QUE COSA QUE!, AMI NO ME RAPTARON ¬¬_

-A mi no me rapto nadie Tommy, solo cambie jeje, pero vos no te quedas atrás, mira que bella que estas, de seguro rompes muchos corazones en el instituto.

-Hay Sakura pero que cosas dices, además yo nunca rompería un corazón, solo pertesco a mi querido Eriol ^-^- _¿Ahora la pregunta es… ¿QUIEN DIABLOS ES ERIOL?_ - es mi novio Sakura – _woow, como si leyera mi mente…_ - vine hoy con él y con nuestro amigo Shaoran… Capaz, si tu quieres, podemos organizar una salida los cuatro- me dijo moviendo sus cejas, loca, apenas llego y ya me engancha un chico, pobre de mí la que me espera.

-Emm, si como digas Tommy- _LOCAAA_- cambiando de tema, ¡ESTOY SUPER NERVIOSA! Es la primera vez que canto en público (N/A: Tranca, acá no te va a humillar nadie… que yo permita claro (: )

-Ya verás amiga, todo estará bien, después cuando cierre el bar vamos a mi casa con los chicos ¿que te parece?- dijo con una sonrisa… ¿Maliciosa? _¿Y a esta que le pasa?_

-Em, si claro tommy.

-SAKURA, ES TU TURNO, VEN HIJA.- Grita mi madre desde el otro lado.

-SI MAMÁ. –Dije yo.

-Bueno Tommy, decime buena suerte.- Dije yo nerviosa.

-Claro Saku, rompete una pierna.- _¿Que me rompa una pierna?_

-¿Em?-Dije confundida.

-Es una expresión, significa Buena suerte en el arte.

-Gracias ^-^-

Pow- Shaoran#

-¿Y cuando viene Tomoyo, Eriol?- Dije mientras le daba un sorbo a mi té helado, realmente rico.

-Nos.. Mira alla viene, viene muy sonriente- En eso me di vuelta y era verdad, ¿Qué le habrá pasado?

-Hola chicos, mi prima ya sale, asi que Amorcito pasame mi cámara.

-Toma Caramelito de dulce de leche-

-Aww, sos un amor, Cuchurrumin.

_Ya empecemos de vuelta._

En eso se apagan las luces y se prende una en un escenario, sale un chica _realmente_ linda con una guitarra, se sienta en el banco y empieza a tocar, un letra que conozco muy bien.

_Duelen los momentos_

_Heridas sin palabras_

_Heridas con palabras_

_Sin apenas decir nada_

_Apenas dices nada_

_Y nada es suficiente_

_Piensa que es demente_

_Hacer caso a la gente_

En eso mira la mesa en que me encuentro y sonríe, miro a Tomoyo con su cámara y estrellas en los ojos… Asi que ella es la famosa prima Sakura.

Realmente es una linda chica.

_Y yo_

_Si tu no estas_

_Ya no se estar_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Te hice llorar ojos de cielo_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Robe de tus labios un te quiero_

_Perdóname, perdóname_

En eso me mira, a mí, lose porque sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda se ubican en los míos. Me quede con un idiota sonriendo, ella se sonroja, yo me quedo todavía maravillado con sus ojos y su voz.

_Sigo tus pisadas_

_Aunque a veces me pierdo_

_Me pierdo en mil preguntas_

_Y siempre acabo huyendo_

_Porque salir corriendo_

_Si te llevo aquí adentro_

_Hoy te hecho de menos_

_Pero es que tengo miedo_

Pow Sakura#

Es el chico más lindo que vi en mi vida…

_Y yo_

_Si tu no estas_

_Ya no se estar_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Te hice llorar ojos de cielo_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Robe de tus labios un te quiero_

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

Me hundí en esos ojos hermosamente de color ámbar, y sin notarlo, me di cuenta de algo…

_Hoy aunque estés lejos sigo aquí_

_Sabes que no puedo, no sin ti_

_Duelen los momentos_

_Heridas sin palabras_

_Heridas con palabras_

_Sin apenas decir nada_

_Apenas dices nada_

_Y nada es suficiente_

_Piensa que es demente_

_Hacer caso a la gente_

Pow- Shaoran#

Escuchar su voz, mientras me mira, me ha hecho pensar algo que jamás pensé que diría…

_Y yo_

_Si tu no estas_

_Ya no se estar_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Te hice llorar ojos de cielo_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Robe de tus labios un te quiero_

_Perdóname, perdóname, perdóname, perdóname_

Pow normal#

Sin darse cuenta de algo, ellos dos tenían el mismo pensamiento… Pero al mismo tiempo, inconscientemente piensan…

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Te hice llorar ojos de cielo_

_Perdóname_

_Si alguna vez_

_Robe de tus labios un te quiero_

_Perdóname, perdóname..._

-Me enamore…

#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#.#

Liiisto, lo hise. Subí mi primera Historia...

NO SEAN CRUELES PLIIIS. ME ESMERO MUCHISISISISIMO.

Es la primera ves :/ y me sentí re rara al subirlo sabiendo que entre un montón de historias super buenas y bueno.. La mía esta ahí entre la espada y la pared .. Apiádense de una joven escritora Y-Y

Si les gusto comenten, me harían sentir re bien y si no, directamente no pongan nada c:

Atte;#Choqoofresa(:


End file.
